1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an energy treatment device that performs treatment on biotissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. 2014-146708 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a thermoelectric power generation module that is attached to a human skin surface, and generates electric power using a human body as a heat source. The thermoelectric power generation module comprises a thermoelectric power generation unit and a secondary battery.
In an energy treatment device used in a state where it is separated from a box-like power source device (a cordless state), extending a battery's endurance time is an important factor for improving convenience for an operator.